PIMPLE
by BluEbErRy-ChAn
Summary: Ever wonder how Sasuke solves his pimple problem, well check it outXD Dedicated to: MusicalUchiha


**Yo...sorry haven't updated for a long time coz, you know the hectic days you have to go through before graduation. Yeah I just graduated, ow I'm going to high school but, well anyways I'm gonna stop waisting time.**

**Dedicated to: MusicalUchiha (sorry for taking so long) and for all those Gaara fans out there you should really check out her story its T.O.T.A.L.L.Y awesome. **

_Huh? _

_Where am I?_

_Is this a dream?_

_Sasuke... A familiar voice ran through his ears_

_What was that?!_

_Sasuke... There it was again. Show yourself! Sasuke said already in a defensive pose._

_Sasuke... Sasuke sprung his head to the direction where it was coming from. He suddenly felt anger rush through his veins._

_Itachi. He said, his sharingan activated almost as if his instincts told him to. But his eyes soon was filled with...confusion?_

_There appeared before him was Itachi wearing a giant fluffy pink bunny outfit and he somewhat had a happy-go-luck expression plastered on his face._

_What the whispered while his right eye was twitching madly._

_Okay this is officially a nightmare, he said._

_Sasukeee something bad will happen to yoouu. His pink bunny wearing brother said in a ghostly cartoon like manner. What? Sasuke asked again_

AAHH! Sasuke shot up from his bed, beads of sweat clearly visible on his forehead. He looked at his clock and it read _2:34_ in bright red numbers. He cursed under his breath before laying down again on his pillow and tried to get some nightmare-less sleep. But before he fell in his deep slumber he thought about what his brother said.

He found that he could not longer hold on his tired heavy eyes. Stupid mission got me all worked up.

MORNING

He could feel the light slowly entering his closed eyes. He yawned and rubbed his eyes ever so cutely. He got up from his bed and took a hot shower, putting on his ninja attire and attaching his pouch full of weapons; he went inside his kitchen to get a fruit and a glass of water.

Satisfied with his breakfast, he readied himself for training but before he reached the knob of his door he spared one last glance of himself in the mirror. He looked at his reflection, and saw a handsome young boy that is supposedly him.

And... wait...what is...THAT!? He thought horrified. There on his left cheek was a hideous red pimple!

NO!NO! This couldn't be happening! He,Sasuke Uchiha could not I mean COULD NOT have a pimple.

This is normal right? He thought. He knew that during adolescence weird things kept on happening on a persons body.

Wait I remember Itachi saying something bad will happen to me, maybe this was it. OH I WILL SO KILL HIM!

But this never happened to me before. And for the first time Sasuke didn't know what to do.

I know!I could hide it but how? he thought of ways he could perfectly hide his...um _mark_

Maybe I could make a fake injury on my cheek yes thats it, Sasuke you are one genious! He had made a triumphant face before looking for a bandage he could put on. After he finished he faced the mirror again and he found it perfect.

Great,no body will know.

He headed for the meeting place which was the bridge. He could see the blonde idiot and the annoying pink head **(A/N no offense for Sakura fans) **from where he was, he momentarily stopped.

He consciously touched his fake bandaged cheek. He sighed and once again continued his way.

Sakuras face suddenly lit up when he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke! What was taking you so long, you normally went here early! Sakura asked him a bit too loudly. And he just gave a simple hn.

YEAH! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!? Naruto asked looking at Sasukes face.

Sasukes eyes widened a bit and he realized he was talking about his _wound._

Its none of your business dobe. He said trying to keep his cool. WHATEVER MR. BASTARD! Naruto yelled at him and he instantly earned a punch straight to his head.

Leave him alone Naruto! Sakura said angrily at him.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke his face never leaving his precious book.

YOUR LATE! Both Sakura and Naruto yelled at their sensei for yet again being late. Kakashi just glanced at them before his eyes stopped at Sasuke. What happened to him? he thought but just assumed it as a scratch or something.

No missions for today, try to bond with your team mates. He said and he was gone in puff of smoke.

Sasuke sighed in relief as he walked in another direction hoping that his team mates wouldn't follow him but unfortunately one did.

Sasuke! Wanna go on a date! Sakura smiled sweetly at him, but her flirts obviously doesn't work.

No. he said and walked further away. Sakura sighed in defeat and continued to think of ways he could somehow convince Sasuke to go on a date with her.

Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? He thought irritated and once again thought about his problem. He could just wait for it to disappear but that will take to long.

Fuck you Itachi! He mentally yelled at his brother.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by soft panting sounds.

Curiosity got the best of him as he followed the noise that reached to a nearby training ground. He peeped through a bush and saw a panting girl.

She had dark midnight blue hair, pale skin, and lavender eyes. She is a Hyuga. He thought

He remembered her from the academy. What was her name? Hinata? Yes it was Hinata.

He also noticed that she wasn't wearing her over sized jacket and he can clearly see her curves which he didn't even know she possessed.

Hinata suddenly felt a strangely familiar chakra nearby. She quickly got a kunai and said softly. W-Who's there?

Sasuke almost chuckled, this weak girl cant even fight anymore. He can see that she was exhausted.

He slowly stood up and revealed himself keeping his emotionless face.

Hinata gasped as she saw who the figure belonged to. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself but what was he doing here?

W-What are y-you doing h-here? she asked nervously.

Don't worry I was just looking around. What was he saying?

Relief washed Hinatas eyes after he said that.

For a moment their eyes met and Hinata looked down a blush spreading on her cheeks. Sasuke strangely found it...cute?

What the hell am I thinking?! Why? Why does she have to be so cute?

he unconsciously took a step forward which made her flinch a bit. She slowly faced him and she suddenly felt a pang of concern.

Sasuke saw her eyes full of concern and before he could say anything her hand was gently touching the bandage on his cheek her fingers brushing softly the white cloth that covered his_ mark._

W-What happened? she asked.

Should he tell her? He knew he couldn't resist her voice, it was so soft and caring and- oh dear kami help me.

I-I. His pride was losing its grip.

Hinata surveyed the cloth and found that it wont hold any longer,the medical tape he put on was not strong enough and she knew she had to change it quickly before the wound infects.

Sasuke could feel the bandage coming off. Oh no!

Hinata remembered she always kept her medical kit with her during training and missions she could just get a new bandage. She carefully peeled of the almost hanging bandage.

Oh no wait! Sasuke said but it was too late she already took it off,he could see it know her laughing at him. Embarrassment was clearly evident on his face.

To his surprise he didn't hear any laughter. He saw Hinata with a look of relief.

W-Wait right there. She said.

He didn't know if he should be happy or confused. He saw her rummage through her pack and got a little blue bottle.

I m-maid this, it w-will help make it d-disappear in n-no time. She said with a smile on her lips.

He couldn't help but smile a bit himself.

Hinata placed some on his pimple and left it to dry. His cheeks were a shade of pink as she gently applied the ointment.

In a matter of seconds it was magically gone.

There its a-all gone. She said still smiling at him.

He touched his cheek and felt it was gone. He looked in her eyes once more and kissed he forehead.

Thank you Hinata. He said hugging his cute savior.

Hinata was clearly at shock and her whole face was red. She hesitantly embraced him back and found him rather warm.

And thats how Sasuke solved his problem...

**weird huh? Well you all know I'm a crack dealer. Please review and I will give you a cookie. You know you want to...**


End file.
